Gin and Tonic
by zlp455
Summary: Reverse Pines pinecest. That's really all you need to know. Now updated with 100% more smut! Enjoy. Chapter 2 added, 5/13/13
1. Chapter 1

Dipper sighed. He had thought she would be different, that she would have understood. But the quiet redheaded girl had reacted like everyone else when she had seen him, the REAL him, what he was willing to do for her, for life, for love. Dipper knew she was throwing his life away, being with that nerd Robert, that HE was the one she was meant to be with. But, when he had brought her the bloodstained sweater, she had screamed and cried, threatening to call the police. What else was he to do? The television in front of him blared about the fire, about how tragically, nobody in the family was able to escape, how this was this was the latest terrible accident in this small, unlucky town. They would never find the stab wounds on the corpses, Dipper supposed; all the evidence of his deeds would have burned up with the rest of the pathetic house.

"Those who live in log cabins should fear the brightest flames," Dipper murmured to himself.

"Was that supposed to sound clever, dear brother?" Mabel sauntered into the room, wearing a sleek cyan jacket over a white, low-cut top and a short skirt. Dipper looked her up and down critically, secretly noting his approval. She winked at him. "Your work, I suppose?" Mabel said, motioning at the television. "Why am I even asking, your clothes still smell of ash. We shall have to get you out of those at some point."

"Ah, yes, of course, I had forgotten," Dipper responded, glancing down and brushing a fine coat of soot from his own crimson jacket. "The family provided no real trouble, but I wonder if it was really necessary. She would have kept quiet if perhaps one of her brothers had a small accident. Maybe an arm, or even an eye." A cold grin casually slid across his face, and he almost imperceptibly licked his lips. "But that would have been less fun, of course. Enough about my day; what have you been up to today, sweet sister?" In response Mabel slid her hand gently down Dipper's chest, before reaching back to pull a book from behind her own back. "Again with the magic tricks?" Dipper asked.

"It never hurts to add some flourish, brother. Make every action memorable. Do you happen to remember that chubby new boy, Gideon? Somehow, the clod found the third book somewhere in the forest. I 'persuaded' him to hand it over to me. A kiss on the cheek and whispers of sweet nothings is all it took, the lad is so gullible." Mabel giggled. "He must be illiterate, for if he had ANY idea upon what he had stumbled upon…" Mabel trailed off. "I do believe this calls for some sort of celebration, don't you?"

"Indeed, indeed," Dipper nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

Mabel's smile widened at these words. "Great Uncle Stanford is gone for the evening, off at some charity or another. We have the whole place to ourselves, and I do believe that we need to get you over that one girl - Windy, was it? This calls for drinks."

"Why, that is an excellent idea, you clever girl. I am certainly parched." Dipper flashed a smile at her and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Shall I mix you a cocktail?" he asked over his shoulder/

"Yes, a gin and tonic would be lovely, thank you," Mabel replied.

Dipper carefully mixed her drink before pouring himself a particularly stiff scotch on the rocks, watching the brown liquor cascade down onto the pristine cubes of ice. He sighed, marveling at the light reflecting off his beverage, taking in the small beauty and swirling his glass around until the liquor had settled to his satisfaction . He brought the drinks back to the study, where Mabel sat in front of the roaring fireplace waiting for him. She gently licked her lips as Dipper handed her the cocktail and sat down beside her, feeling the pleasant warmth of the fire slowly envelop him as he made himself comfortable.

"Cheers," Dipper offered, raising his glass.

"Cheers," Mabel replied, clinking her glass against his. She giggled again. The light, girlish sound brought a youthful grin to Dipper's face. They had developed their own unique bond over time- more than that of siblings, a bond between two people who had shared their entire lives together. They had no secrets between them; and why should they? They talked openly about everything - their dreams, their desires, their darkest fantasies. And dark they were.; as discovered when the twins were younger, they found an odd pleasure in the misfortunes of others, whether it be watching lions devour a zebra on the nature shows, or when their nanny fell down the stairs in front of them. They had laughed as she bled, and weakly cried and pleaded for help, and had simply walked away to take a nap curled up in each other's embrace. They didn't even wake up when their mother had screamed as she returned home, as the ambulance flew down the street to the front of their house, sirens wailing, as the police arrived to take statements and move the body. Eventually, a friendly officer gently shook them awake to ask if they knew what happened. Dipper had simply glanced at Mabel, and told the officer in a flat tone, "She was always clumsy." They both started laughing, and the officer had slowly inched backwards towards the door. Shortly after the incident, their parents had sent them to live with their great-uncle Stanford Pines in the small town of Gravity Falls to see if the small mountain community would clear their heads, and there they had remained ever since.

"So, we have two of the journals now. Do we have any leads on who might hold the last?" Dipper asked, curious.

"Well, logic dictates that it might be that disgustingly friendly girl, Pacifica Northwest. Her great-great-great something or other was the founder of Gravity Falls or some nonsense, and judging by the tests we've had run, the journals are around a century old. The timeline fits, I suppose."

Dipper swirled his glass again before finishing his drink. "Good work. Do you want to take care of this, or should I?"

"Why sweet Dipper, haven't you already had your fun for today?" Mabel sipped at her gin and tonic, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Aren't you ever satisfied?"

"Not quite." Casually, Dipper set down his glass next to him, dusted off his jacket, bent over, and kissed his sister square on the lips. She shuddered with excitement. They had been down this road before many times, but it still filled Mabel with a strange sort of electricity, as if the two were magnets, and the closer they got the more energy they released. Mabel tossed her empty drink glass aside and roughly pulled Dipper to the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Why dear sister, I do believe this is what you had in mind all along for the evening," Dipper stated rhetorically, a hint of a smile edging onto his face. He had seen the look of basal hunger in her eyes the second he had returned; the evening's events were already laid out the second the returned with his urges quenched temporarily, but her own needs left unfulfilled.

"Be quiet," Mabel asked in reply, blushing slightly as she leaned in close to her brother's face. They stared at each other, each looking deep into the other's rich green eyes, breathing softly, waiting to see who would make the first move, a standard game of sorts between them.

"Oh, to hell with this," Mabel said, panting. "DO SOMETHING. Don't… you can't just stop here." Her cheeks reddened again - her twin was the only one who could fluster her like this, and he knew it. Dipper chuckled, slowly reaching up and slipping his sister's jacket off onto the floor, the teal color now contrasting nicely with the multi-bear skin rug laying in front of the fire. Mabel scoffed in response to his gentleness, making a show to rip off his shirt. As she did so, one of the buttons popped off and hit her in the forehead, causing Dipper to laugh momentarily, until Mabel gave him a scowl and slapped him across the face. He winced, but leaned in and gave her a kiss. Hungrily, Mabel pulled him closer, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she positioned herself on top of Dipper's lap. Slowly, she began moving her hips back and forth until she felt a familiar bulge stir beneath her.

Mabel bent down and unbuckled her brother's trousers, pulling them down past his ankles. She could see the outline of his cock through his briefs, and grinned evilly. She traced her finger around it lightly, and watched it twitch, drawing it out. Slowly, she began stroking her brother's manhood, feeling it stiffen even more in her hand. She increased her speed, skillfully moving up and down his shaft until she could feel him begin to shake.

"M-Mabel, I t-think…"

"Oh no you don't, dear brother. Not yet." She stopped, enjoying the look of abject misery on Dipper's face as she drew her hand away from his rod, winking. "Now it's _your _turn," she said in a singsong tone, slipping her shirt off over her head, and removing her skirt. She tossed them on top of their other clothes, and turned back to Dipper, shoving him backwards roughly.

Dipper gave a purposefully exasperated sigh before bending down. Carefully, he removed Mabel's panties (black lace, presents he had given her the month before) and slid his tongue into her wetness. He never minded this, really, there was something intoxicating about the intimate taste of his sister. His protests to this duty were almost entirely for show, as he didn't want Mabel to know just how often she had the upper hand in their relationship.

He glanced up briefly, pleased to see the pleasure radiating from her expression. Grinning slightly, he resumed his assault, deftly maneuvering his tongue around her entrance, savoring the illicit flavor. Mabel shuddered and bucked her hips as she came, and Dipper grinned again. It pleased him to know he still knew how to find her weak spots, and how easy it was to push her buttons. And now, it was his turn.

Slipping out of his silk boxers, Dipper stood erect before his naked, panting sister. She glanced up to see his manhood standing before her.

"Oh god, it's bigger than I remember." Mabel said breathlessly.

Dipper thrust himself into her aggressively, bringing his head next to hers and whispering in her ear, "God can't hear you now." Dipper found a good rhythm, plunging himself over and over into her, watching her writhe in pleasure under him. He continued, mind going blank as his carnal instincts took control of his motor functions. She kissed his neck, roughly and repeatedly, almost sucking on his very flesh. In return, without breaking pace, he bent down and gently bit on her perky bosom, before slowly rolling his tongue around her nipple. Mabel moaned heavily, and Dipper could feel her clamping down around his member. Suddenly, Mabel's eyes began glowing bright blue as they began floating upwards into the air.

The twins had each received a magic amulet from their great-uncle on their 16th birthday, Mabel choosing the teal necklace of opal, leaving Dipper the crimson bolo of ruby. Through practice, the twins eventually unlocked the secrets held by the heirlooms, working together late into the night and always falling asleep exhausted and sweaty. By combining their powers and themselves, they had felt the power increase as their bond grew stronger. When they were together, they didn't even need the stones to channel their powers.

Now, as they lay entwined and sweaty suspended in the air, Dipper could feel himself coming close to the brink as he thrust into his sister. His eyes shone red and his face hardened as he quickened his pace. Fire began to swirl around them from the fireplace, dancing in circles before forming into the shape of an intricate dragon. Shortly after, a shock shot through them as they both passed their limits, Mabel screaming, Dipper groaning, and the dragon exhaling fire into the air above them, singing the chandelier. Mabel lowered them gently back onto the ground as Dipper directed the dragon of flames back into the fireplace, watching it melt away into the rest of the inferno. As they touched down again, Dipper brushed the hair out of Mabel's eyes and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Simply fantastic, dear sister. Why, you almost made the experience enjoyable-" Dipper was cut off by another slap to the face, as Mabel pulled him underneath her. She kissed him again, deeply and passionately.

"Can't you just be quiet for once, sweet brother? For heaven's sake, just let me enjoy this," Mabel said, dragging her finger across his toned chest, dripping with sweat. "Let us enjoy this brief respite together before we must go out and deal with this book situation."

"About that," Dipper posed, "I believe I have a solution to this whole ordeal. But not yet. If you so insist, let us lay together for some time. I do enjoy your warmth." Lazily, he traced the shape of a falcon from the fire with his finger, watching it soar above their naked forms as Mabel held him close.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pardon me, are you Miss Northwest?" The blonde girl glanced up at the sound of the voice, and a dazzling smile spread from her face.

"Oh jeepers, it's you two! The Mystery Twins! Oh jeez, I watch you guys perform all the time! You have great chemistry together, y'know," Pacifica replied, stumbling over her words in excitement. Dipper smiled innocently, and Mabel coughed lightly to hide her laughter.

"Ahem, well, yes," Dipper continued. "That would be us." He snapped his fingers, and a spark of flame shone from his fingertip. Pacifica gasped in wonderment. "It has come to our attention that your family may possess a crucial piece of Gravity Falls history," Dipper bluffed, "And we would be greatly interested in acquiring it for our collection." He smiled amiably, waiting for a response.

The girl looked puzzled for a second before her face lit up with recognition. "You don't mean that old book thing, do you? Grandpops gave that to me, I dunno if I can just hand it over…" She twirled her finger through her long, blonde hair. Biting her lip, she glanced up at Dipper, blushed, and stared at her feet.

Mabel spoke for the first time. "I believe I have an idea you might enjoy," she said, sweetly. You donate your book to our collection, and we'll perform a private magic show for you." She glanced over at Dipper, and winked. "We'll even get you in on the action. Would you like that?"

"Gosh, really?" Pacifica's face was radiating joy. "Jeepers, I never expected anything like this! Sure, you can take that crummy ol' book, I can't even understand half of that junk anyhow!"

"Fantastic. Bring the book around to the Mystery Mansion around 7 or so, and we'll get the show rolling," Dipper said, winking at Pacifica, who turned bright pink. As Pacifica skipped off, Mabel giggled.

"Can you believe that girl? Her behavior is as shameless as that cow-print jacket and yoga pants combination she's sporting."

"I almost feel bad for what we're going to have to do to her." Dipper paused for a moment, tracing a skull pattern in the air with fire. "Almost."

The doorbell chimed, deep and melodious. Dressed in his typical crimson outfit, with the ruby bolo in its typical position around his neck, Dipper stood up from his leather chair and stretched. He rubbed the ruby gently as he walked to the door, feeling the warmth of the stone on his fingertips. The doorbell chimed again and he pulled open the door to see an embarrassed Pacifica with her finger on the button.

"Patience is a virtue, you know," Dipper said, a slight frown evident on his face.

"Lighten up, will ya?" Pacifica elbowed him lightly, and pushed past into the house. "I thought you were gonna show me a good time here, dingus." She glanced up and around the foyer and whistled. "Jeez, nice place you got here. It's, uh, fancy? Oooh, what's this?" Pacifica said, bounding over to the hunting trophies hung on the wall.

"Ah, yes." Dipper smiled, memories of the hunt running through his head. "That, dear girl, is the head of a Manotaur. A stupid species, relying on basic emotions and a lust for dried meats. Their kind used to run wild through the hills of Gravity Falls, but not anymore."

Pacifica whistled. "Coolio. What happened to it?"

A cold grin swept across Dipper's face. "The oaf had the gall to threaten my life, as well as questioning my masculinity. I saved the town from his menace with a well-placed crossbow bolt." Dipper reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Pacifica's face, causing her to flush as red as Dipper's necklace. "Come. Let us adjourn to the basement. My sister should have finished the preparations." Dipper paused, leaning in close to the blonde girl. "Are you ready for some… magic?" he whispered in her ear.

"OHOKSOUNDSGOOD" Pacifica squeaked. Dipper took her by the hand and led her down the stairs.

"Watch your step," Dipper said, "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to such a pretty young girl, now would we?"

The basement was where the twins performed their show for the audience of slack-jawed locals. A large stage set as an altar drew focus on one wall with an ornate chandelier hanging above it, and well-worn wooden benches lined the aisles and composed the seating. A few of their old props were still on the stage - a deck of giant cards, a set of rings, a straightjacket, and multiple sets of handcuffs. The room was strangely hazy, as if everything was slightly out of focus as candles with flickering green flames lined the walls.

Mabel was waiting for them, idly twirling a plastic wand between her fingers. She glanced up as they entered, glaring angrily at the blonde girl momentarily, before breaking into a welcoming smile. "Ah, there you are. I was worried that you would have backed out of our arrangement. Did you bring the book?"

Pacifica glanced around sheepishly. "I, uh, couldn't find it. I-it's not that big a deal, right?" She stared momentarily at their angry faces, and giggled. "Nah, I'm totally just slingin' your beef, wingos. Here." She unslung her rucksack from her shoulder, reached in, and tossed the book over at Mabel. Mabel nonchalantly caught it in midair with her powers, causing Pacifica to gasp.

Dipper snapped his fingers, and the lights dimmed. "Let's begin, shall we?" he asked, putting his arm around Pacifica. Mabel glared at him, and Dipper smiled innocently back at her.

"Girl. Look over here, would you?" Mabel asked harshly at Pacifica. Pacifica glanced over, cozying up next to Dipper. Mabel pulled a flat, grey disk with strange markings on it from her jacket pocket. She floated it in the air in front of Pacifica, and began spinning it.

"What's this thingamabob?" Pacifica asked, curious.

"Just stare into it, dear," Mabel responded, "Whatever your heart desires shall be brought to life." The disk spun faster, and Dipper shielded his eyes. It flashed twice, and Mabel let it fall to the ground.

Pacifica stumbled forward, and Dipper caught her in his arms. "Easy, now. Take a deep breath, and you shall be fine." Pacifica stood up dazedly, blinked, and after a few seconds turned and kissed Dipper aggressively on the mouth. Dipper was taken aback for a moment, but he kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her tongue clumsily sliding against his. Pacifica was shaking, so Dipper reached back and put his arms around her, drawing the blonde girl closer.

"Having fun, dear brother?" Dipper glanced up to see Mabel hovering over them, scowling. He reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down to earth next to them.

"You're welcome to join us, you know. I doubt she'll have any objections," Dipper responded.

"That's hardly the point, is it? You know why she's here."

"There's no harm in having a little fun first, is there? And I know you've been looking for a way to spice things up."

"I suppose," Mabel acknowledged grudgingly. Pacifica tugged sheepishly at Dipper's sleeve, and kissed him again when he turned over to look at her. Mabel let out a dramatic sigh. Dipper slipped Pacifica's jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, revealing the lime green floral tank top underneath. "In all seriousness, is this girl colorblind? Does she choose her outfits by sifting through thrift store garbage bins?" Mabel asked, criticism and indignation dripping from her voice. Dipper glanced back towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lighten up, sweet sister," Dipper replied. Mabel huffed, and turned away.

A wicked idea popped into Mabel's head, and a large grin spread across her face and she bent down and unbuckled Dipper's pants. Reaching into his boxers, she drew out his cock and felt it begin to stiffen in her hand. She knelt on the floor, and slowly began teasing the head of his penis with her tongue. Pacifica stared wide-eyed at the sight, biting on the edge of her lip. Mabel looked up at her, winked, and began bobbing her head back and forth, feeling her brother's cock slide into the back of her throat. Pacifica shifted from foot to foot anxiously, before tearing off her top and kneeling down next to Mabel.

"Miiiine," the blonde girl whimpered softly, and Mabel laughed, nearly choking on her brother's sizable rod. She drew back, Dipper's cock sticky with her saliva standing erect before them. Reaching over, Mabel unhooked Pacifica's bra, her perky breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed. Experimentally, Pacifica gave Dipper's shaft a lick before taking the whole thing into her mouth.

Mabel positioned herself next to Pacifica who continued to work on Dipper's manhood with her mouth. Reaching over, she gave Pacifica's breasts a squeeze, rubbing the girl's now stiff nipples before sliding her hand slowly down the front of Pacifica's chest. Mabel kissed her on the neck softly, quietly whispering in her ear. "Have you even known the touch of another woman? There's nothing quite like it, you know." She slipped her hand down the front of Pacifica's pants, finding her moist entrance. Pacifica shuddered as Mabel found her clitoris, rubbing the small bump gently with great expertise. Increasing her speed, Mabel watched the blonde girl squirm as pleasure coursed through her veins. Dipper and Pacifica came at the same time, Dipper filling the blonde girl's mouth with his spunk as Pacifica pitched her hips and felt relief wash over her. Mabel slipped her tongue into Pacifica's mouth, tasting her brother's seed as they both swallowed what was left.

Pacifica was panting, mouth open and tongue lolling out. "Need… more," she begged, helplessly, as she stripped off her own pants and underwear, leaving herself laying naked on a bench before the twins. Dipper could feel himself stiffen again as Mabel graciously stripped down as well, neatly folding her clothing into a pile and leaving it on the stage. She walked over next to Dipper and grabbed his shaft, stroking it up and down as the blonde girl glared enviously.

"No matter what you do, he belongs to me, sweet girl," Mabel said, looking at Pacifica sprawled below her. Floating into the air, she positioned herself onto Dipper's rod in a reverse cowgirl fashion, feeling it slide into her wetness. Wrapping her arms around his back tightly, Mabel could feel Dipper begin to start pumping into her, softly grunting with each thrust. She dug her fingernails into his back, watching the mixture of pain and pleasure wash over his face and savoring the expression. Pacifica whimpered as she watched, cupping her breast with one hand and rubbing her slit with the other. Suddenly, Dipper picked Mabel up, and lowered her off his cock.

"You know I love you sweet sister, but it's time for a change." Dipper positioned himself before Pacifica, and the blonde girl's face shone as Mabel shot daggers with her eyes at them both.

"Please… now?" Pacifica panted, looking up at Dipper with huge doleful eyes. Dipper obliged her, slipping his rod into her drenched cavern and pounding away. She was much tighter than he had expected, and with every thrust, he could see the sheer happiness emanating from her very being. "Yessss," Pacifica gasped, struggling to speak. "Therrre oh please don't stopppp don't you darreeee." Dipper picked up the pace, bending forward and planting a kiss on her lips before moving his head down to gently nibble on her breast. As they continued, green fire from the candles lining the room began to swirl around them as Dipper's bolo shone bright red. Forming into the shape of a sparrow, it fluttered around them and Pacifica gasped in wonderment. Pacifica tightened down more, and Dipper realized that she was close to her limit. He worked his hips, feeling the intricacies of her insides as he brought himself to the brink before pulling out. Ropes of seed shot from his cock, coating Pacifica's torso as she in turn pitched her hips and orgasmed. When the fireworks in his head had calmed, Dipper looked down to check on the blonde girl, but she had passed out from exhaustion and delight.

"Are you done yet? We still have work to do, you know," Mabel asked pointedly from across the room. She had gotten redressed, and walked scornfully back over to her brother.

"Ah, about that," Dipper spoke, hesitantly. "Perhaps we should find someone else? This girl is easy enough to control, and apparently quite infatuated with the both of us."

Mabel floated Pacifica's unconscious body upwards into the air, leaving it floating before the two of them. Then, quickly, she slashed the girl's throat with a small but sharp dagger, watching the eruption of blood shoot from her neck.

"Oops," Mabel said, coldly, dropping the lifeless, naked body onto the floor. Dipper sighed, and grabbed a large paintbrush from the corner. Using her powers, Mabel shifted the benches, leaving a large open space in the center of the room. Dipper dabbed the brush in the pool of blood forming on the floor, and began painting the form of the five-pointed star on the ground in front of them. Mabel gathered the three books they had scavenged, and lined them and the body up in the center of the star shape. When the formation was complete, the twins took a step back.

"Nervous, dear brother?" Mabel fearfully chided.

"A perfectly reasonable response, given the situation," Dipper replied, voice quavering a micron.

"No turning back now. Light it up, dear brother." Mabel shook slightly, trying to stand firm.

Dipper snapped his fingers, and the books in the middle of the star burst into flames. Mabel slipped her hand into his, clenching it tight. The flames suddenly spread out into the star shape, blazing high towards the ceiling before settling down and turning black. All the lights in the room flickered before sputtering out completely. A jagged tear, outside of space and time, appeared in the center of the room.

"I love you, Dipper," Mabel whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mabel," Dipper replied, pulling her in close for a hug.

A black, three fingered hand stretched through the rift, grabbing onto the edge and ripping it larger. The being's head poked through - an odd pyramid with a single eye in the center, wearing what appeared to be a top hat. It climbed through, rift closing behind it and the twins got their first good look at the demon - impossibly skinny, with lanky limbs reaching much father than they should. The eye blinked, and it spoke in a voice dripping with shadows.

"Wkdqn brx iru iuhhlqj ph, pruwdov. Brxu dfwlrqv vkdoo eh zhoo uhzdughg."

The twins glanced at each other, before responding in unison.

"Zh olyh wr vhuyh, pdvwhu."


End file.
